


Stillborn

by Galadriel



Category: X/1999
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon - Movie, Drabble, Embedded Images, F/M, Friendship, Illustrated, Movie Spoilers, Siblings, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-04
Updated: 2001-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small gathering of friends witness a birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stillborn

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a drabble. Many thanks to Mei for her insightful comments and for steering me in the right direction title-wise, and to FC and Nekosei for their amazing illustrations.
> 
> (Originally written for _Appendix A: The Anime Alberta 2001 Fanfiction Collection_.)

_It was beautiful..._

Cheeks reddening with exertion, the bloom of heat settled on her pale face like a fine crimson mist. She extended her arms and hands, each finger gently uncurling into a petal of flesh.

The moment faltered, fumbled, and slowed, crystallizing within the confines of the leaden air.

Her lips parted soundlessly; her lolling tongue, a purple mass of veins and tissue, floundered helplessly, releasing a spray of droplets the colour of an open sore.

"Kotori!"

A lurch, and time and sound snapped back as the dormant invader withdrew, carving out new rifts between brother, sister, and friend.


End file.
